Snap Shots in the Lives of Demons
by Nagaku Tsuzuku Yami
Summary: Like humans, they go through daily routines and go through different situations. The only difference is that they are demons and what they go through isn't always humane... A/N: If you have a demon and scenario you would like to see, by all means let me know.
1. In A Barbie World

**A/N:** These stories aren't really based on any timeline, they're just short stories based on a moment in a certian demon's time.

**It's A Barbie World **

Really, when he dragged himself out of his comfortable chair this morning he didn't think he'd be answering a call to a crossroad for such a foolish reason. Where was the deals to make criminal records go away or deals for fame and wealth. Your usual human nonsense?

He made sure to greet the young lady with the professional polite 'hello' and then proceeded to ask her what she wanted. Clueless little thing had to ask him several times if he was the one she was looking for in order to make a deal. Crowley assured her several times.

It was only because of his professional attitude that he didn't just leave for her stupidity as soon as he heard what she wanted.

"You what?" Okay, maybe not so professional but he had to make sure he heard her correctly.

"I want to be beautiful like a Barbie Doll." The woman said and Crowley gave her a once over. He himself had to admit that she looked rather lovely. If Crowley wasn't a demon he would set on assuring her that she's beautiful and that she doesn't have to damn herself in ten years.

But then what kind of demon would he be?

"Is that all? You wish to look like Barbie." Crowley confirmed, making sure everything is set right.

"Yes! Yes, that's what I want. Then I'll be adored." The young lady said and Crowley smiled at her in agreement. She didn't say she wanted to be adored, just that she wanted to look like Barbie.

"Alright darling, we have a deal. You will look like Barbie as soon as you wake up tomorrow morning. Might want to buy a lot of new cloths to fit." Crowley agreed and she was happily accepting the kiss that was explained to her when it comes to sealing the deal. The girl wasn't a bad kisser that's for sure.

She left first though and Crowley simply called after her,

"See you in ten years."

Crowley took a look at his agenda on his iPhone and went off to another meeting where he had to play the role his vessel does. Some idiot wants to publish some book about sparkling vampires and was turned down several times.

**A/N:** If you have any idea's let me know or if you would like a short story with any demon (Ruby 1.0-2.0, Alastair, Meg and so on).


	2. Frat Boy and Aliens

**Frat Boy and Aliens**

If there was ever a time Crowley wanted to shoot himself, this would be one of those times.

At first he was dealing with your average person looking for one minute he was about to seal a deal with some shaky man looking for a fancy promotion so he doesn't have to deal with being looked down upon from his peers, the next he's making excuses to leave. Only for the shaky moron to take off running.

Crowley was not amused, he had just wasted time on a nobody with an infant on the way and a loving fiance. Sure it was good for him, but it was bad for business in the long run.

Of course the streetlight that someone put there under poor decisions blew up prompted a glare and a silent curse from Crowley. This was not his night.

Then came drunken slurs and curses and Crowley had to breath through his nose. Down came a staggering drunk to Crowley's left. Obviously got separated from his friends after a rave or something akin to that. Whatever young adults get up to these days. The drunk stopped and stared at Crowley and then the street lamp before staring at Crowley again. Normally this is where Crowley just leaves, but he must be some sort of masochist today because he stuck around. Opening his mouth to say something, nothing kind or rude but enough to get the drunk to turn around and leave Crowley to his misery when the drunk beat him to it.

Only what the drunk had to say was nothing intelligence.

"Are you an alien?"

_What?!_

"What?" How was that intelligent? All Crowley could think and say is one useless word. Crowley took a better look at the drunk, obviously played a sport in high school which was most likely football considering the morons size and if the jacket is any indication he was apart of some fraternity.

_Well that's even better. _

Crowley wondered if Alastair put someone up to this, the sadistic bastard that he was. Either that or it was Lilith the insane little psycho.

"An alien. A real life alien." The boy sounded honestly excited at the prospect. He went off to explain the space ship lights which Crowley reminded himself was no doubt the street lamp burning out. Just his luck.

"N..." Crowley started to insist though he didn't even get a two lettered word out before he was interrupted. Normally that would cause an instant reaction out of Crowley.

"Because if you are you can make anything happen right?" The drunk blurted out causing Crowley to pause for a moment, there was possibilities. He lost a deal tonight so perhaps he could use this fool to make it up. A soul for a soul.

"I can make nearly anything happen for a price." Crowley said slowly while tucking his hands in his pockets, the boy did the same obviously coming to some inane conclusion for the gesture in his drunken mind.

The boy was now going on about how he knew aliens would choose him and that the other guys would never believe him. Crowley just pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment before going back to his professionalism before the boy could notice Crowley's movements. Why him?!

"Okay, human. What would you like?" Crowley said, and hey it wasn't like he was role playing because Crowley is a demon and not a human. The boy was a human, so there was truth in his statement.

"A woman from your world."

And with that Crowley didn't know if he would die of laughter or embarrassment. In all truths though, the boy wouldn't be able to handle a female demon. They can be pretty vicious at times.

"Is that all?" Crowley asked, he wasn't even going to give the boy a chance to come up with something more interesting then that. And the boy wasn't saying for how long.

"Ya- Yes." A stammer and polite answer, lack of co-ordination in the boys enthusiastic nod.

Cute now he was trying to be professional. Too late for that, Crowley just smiled tightly and indicated for him to wait for one moment. He phoned up a demon wearing a woman at about the age eighty. The boy didn't say what age the woman had to be. The boy was commenting on the phone and how it was a brilliant cover in case others see him. Crowley just rolled his eyes, he didn't even have to do anything. The moron was doing it all himself.

"Come here." Crowley said as soon as he hung up. The boy did. Without any warning Crowley reached up because the boy was taller then him but not as tall as the moose he has heard about after a deal was made to bring him back to life. Crowley had to see them for himself. Pulling the boy down he forced a kiss onto the not as drunk as he previously thought boy who struggled and pushed against Crowley.

As soon as he let the boy go he staggered back demanding answers.

"That is how deals are sealed. Here's the woman." Crowley stated and next to him appeared an old woman and the boy obviously thought that it was normal on his so called world because he didn't even care. The old woman indicated for the boy to come closer.

"Don't hurt him, but spend some time with the boy. And Frat boy, I'll see you in ten years." Crowley said as calmly as he could before walking away. Of course the boy thought that in ten years he would be going to another world. At that Crowley let a cruel smile slip out breaking the professional look he normally keeps up.

In ten years the boy would be going to another place, just not the one he expects and Crowley will be there personally to make sure he gets the best treatment possible. Also, the boy was a horrible kisser.

**A/N:** If you have any idea's let me know or if you would like a short story with any demon (Ruby 1.0-2.0, Alastair, Meg and so on).


	3. Meg on a Training Day

**Meg on a Training Day**

Meg won't admit that she was second guessing her decision as she stood on one of many crossroads, the original demon that usually tends to this one was given the night off to do whatever they wanted all thanks to Lilith's second command. And to just rub it in even more, he was standing there with her wearing a rather expensive looking suite and a slowly balding vessel. Disgusting.

"Okay Darling, I already set up your customer so he knows to come to this one if he wants to make a deal. He didn't tell me what he wants, that'll be your job." Crowley stated and Meg glared. Why did her Father put her up to this?

Oh ya, the experience. She could be helping him right now rather then be here. She already volunteered to be the one to buddy up to the youngest Winchester while he played student at Stanford but was bluntly told that another demon already had that job. Some loser called Brady.

So here she was pissed off and at a Crossroad to try to seal the deal with some human.

Lucky her.

Headlights drew her attention and Crowley stepped back and sat down at the bench, a smug look on his face.

"Oh by everything unholy..." She muttered as she watched an old woman exit the vehicle. Rich clothing and a superior air to her. Crowley looked too amused for words. Bastard. Meg put on a smile, act pleasant Crowley said. Make it seem like you're happy to see them and deal with them. Above all else be professional.

"Are you the demon who's here to make a deal?" The old woman asked, her voice old and high pitched with hard hearing and attitude. Meg wanted to glare at her, but answered accordingly. Only to have to be told several times to speak up. She noticed Crowley and Crowley pointedly told her to ignore him, that this was a training day. Bastard.

The old woman told Meg what she wanted and then Meg tried to do what Crowley does and confirm with exact wording of what she wanted to make sure there was loopholes and that they could be found.

It didn't go too well. The woman was getting frustrated and so was Meg.

In the end Crowley stood up and put himself between the two of them.

Five minutes.

That was how long it took him to make the deal with her and sweet talk her into a pleasant mood. The old woman was even flirting with Crowley. Crowley went along with it in good manners. A kiss and then the woman left glaring at Meg. Bitch. Meg crossed her arms and glared at the woman and at Crowley.

"Okay. Tell me where I screwed up so I can go home." Meg snapped and Crowley chuckled.

"You weren't charming enough darling and she had hard hearing, your vessel must not be a loud speaker you might want to find another one." Crowley calmly stated, though the tone he was speaking in was rather arrogant and mocking. He was enjoying himself. Meg so badly wanted to hurt him. She took a day off from learning handy skills from Alastair for this? What was her Father thinking?

"Fine I'll flirt with old woman next time I get one a..." Meg snapped, or at least tried to but was cut off causing her to cross her arms angrily. Yes she was being childish, but she didn't care. She was pissed off about having to 'learn' how to seal a crossroad deal. Which she obviously failed miserably at.

"I don't think that will be necessary. I'll let your Father know that crossroads aren't the place for you. But you still have to work on making deals because it's a skill every demon should know. Even your Teacher knows how to make deals despite his preference in torture." Crowley reprimanded and Meg couldn't remember the last time she so badly wanted to hurt someone aside from her Demon Brother Tom but that was normal.

She was eternally thankful that she doensn't have to try to seal another deal.

**A/N:** Any demons you want to see next let me know and what idea you are hoping to see :)


	4. Whoops

**Whoops**

His name was Jacob or at least that was what his vessel goes by. Jacob was new to being a demon and he was rather enjoying himself. And what makes his day better was that he was one of the few chosen by the new King of Hell himself to serve him. It was exciting and Jacob was a fan.

One day he'll be as suave and clever as his boss, then he can kill him and take over. How great would that be, King Jacob that has a ring to it.

Until then though he will do as his King says, that was the wise thing to do and he's heard of demons disappearing because they upset him. All the same there's whispers that at least he wasn't as bad as the late Chief Torturer was when dealing with failure.

"Boss, sir, your highness... King?" Jacob stammered as he entered the office carrying a large coffee, black with nothing in it. Or did he want creme or sugar? Great now he can't remember, he hoped he didn't screw it up.

"Sir would do just fine." A cultured response came and Jacob took that as an invitation and entered. Jacob declared that he had the coffee and Crowley indicated him to come closer. Of course Jacob didn't see the corpse before the King's borrowed desk.

The next thing he knew was that the cup went flying and Jacob nearly shrieked when he saw where it landed. He was so dead.

Jacob swore things moved in slow motion after that as he climbed back to his feet and regarded the stoic demon King dabbing at the coffee that was spilt all over his suit even going so far as taking a taste off his finger and frowning.

"Black..." Was the only word. Great, so he did forget something important.

Jacob apologized several times and watched with rapt horror as Crowley stood up. Suite dry and coffee sitting on the desk still steaming hot.

"Darling, few mistakes. One I asked for sugar, no creme. Second is your vessel blind? Surely you saw the body of Mr. Reo on the ground, he's hard to miss. And third and perhaps the worst one. You spilt coffee on me, this is not a day to anger me. I have had a very bad day thanks to those worthless pain in the ass Winchester's." Crowley said and Jacob felt dread creeping up. Perhaps this was what happened to his late friend who was sent to fetch some Craig and came back with Whiskey.

"S-sir..."

Jacob couldn't eve get that out because the next thing he knows is that pain crushed his mid section and everything went black only to find himself on a rack again as punishment. The students of Alastair would take care of him and he dreaded that because every demon in this stretch of Hell was students of the Late Alastair.

But there was whispers of a student far more brutal and more made for this kind of work, yet Jacob never got a name. It was a pity because he would have wanted to know from that demon if Alastair was just that good.


	5. Her New Purpose

**Her New Purpose**

She always liked the colour of the gem called ruby. So that was what she has chosen for her name. Her name was Ruby, Lilith seemed to like it when Ruby informed her of it as she got her mission. A mission that only two of them would know.

She had to befriend Sam Winchester. Azazel's favorite special child. No one else would know that this was her mission, it was going to be her sacrifice for the good of their kind. So Lucifer himself can walk the earth again.

She was already informed that he was the softer one of the two, the one who's a bit easier to trust others. Dean was someone she had to watch out for but from the information she was given, she didn't have to worry about him after the year was up. The fool made a deal that saved his brother and the goals that only a select few knew of in Hell.

She followed Sam Winchester for some time before pegging his personality down for herself. She would save him and earn his trust only to lead him to the edge so he can fall on his own and become what he was always meant to be, what he should feel honoured to be.

Her creator's true vessel.

Lucifer.

It was almost intoxicating to watch Sam because that was how Lucifer would appear on Earth. Though the boy was soft, too soft and she had a lot of work to do. The kid needed to embrace some of his darker gifts, but she had time to work with that. Eventually he'll come around and see things her way. She knows it!

She decided that Oak Park is where she's going to first make her presence known to Sam. It was a sunny little town being plagued by seven demons who specialize in sins. Though their job at it is rather unimpressive. Not that she cared. She'll save the day, make an impression and slowly slip in close with the Boy King himself.

This was her new purpose and it was once in a lifetime chance to do something great.

She couldn't wait.


	6. Who Would have Thought

Megstiel in this chapter... Well strongly hinted anyway.

**Who Would have Thought**

When Meg started her life as a demon, stepping off a rack and in the embrace of a father she will adore and follow and fight for up until her own arrogance and anger gets a hold of her things were so different in her vision. Lucifer was supposed to be free and reigning supreme and not some crossroad prick.

The Winchester's were supposed to either be dead or used as a suit, not be her only allies in a strange new world.

Her enemies were humans, but they were supposed to be corrupted into followers eventually or destroyed. They weren't supposed to be going on with life.

Her enemies were angels, still is.

She was supposed to be powerful and not weak and isolated.

And she was most certainly not supposed to feel emotions as insipid as love for an angel as broken and isolated as she was in this new world.

And yet here she was sitting with an angel who was clothed as she always was and yet now he seemed like he was too small for the clothing unlike before when he was too big for his vessel. Seemed so out of reach and untouchable and uncorrupted. Now, now she was gripping his hand tightly as Castiel sat there while vibrating with the knowledge that he has killed an angel he was supposed to save.

She didn't care about that, or the angel that died and she didn't care that some time has already passed since this event. Why should she, she was a demon.

Yet she found herself concerned for what it was doing to the broken angel on the bench next to her.

"Cheer up Clarence, it's not the end of the world..." Meg found herself saying as she hesitated for a moment before she successfully managed to touch his back and rubbed. She has seen humans do this to comfort dear ones and perhaps that was what Castiel was to her.

Her father would be so disappointed in her. And yet she kept rubbing circles against Castiel's back.


	7. Introducing Love

**Introducing Love**

Brady wasn't his actual name just the name he would have to go by now because this hapless human was friends with his target Sam Winchester. The hunter and special child made by Azazel needed to be coaxed back into the hunting life and what better way then to give him a personal demonstration of how his mother died when he was only six months old.

Sure there was other demons in his life, but Brady had a special job of introducing love.

"So who's this guy you want me to meet?" A woman said, his tool. Jessica Moore. Brady flashed a smile that belonged to his vessel, he was practising so he can have this performance of a life time seamless in front of a hunter who despite not being in the hunting world has the instincts of one.

"His names Sam Winchester, he's a great guy." Brady answered almost gagging on the words but that was okay because this job was important and he'll say and do whatever it takes to see it through and make sure it works. She of course teased him about having a crush himself, he assured her he didn't because what demon would have the audacity to go for Azazel's favorite pawn in the great scheme of things?

There was another demon being groomed for that.

It turned out he was right though, they hit it off and it was the start of a love story that will end in tragedy. Brady smiled.


	8. Tea Party

**Tea Party **

Lilith sat across from her favorite demon. Their twisted forms only viewed underneath the thin layer of flesh their vessel had. She herself wore a child, a little girl at the age of six. Her name was Madeline and she loved dolls. So did Lilith, only the dolls that sat around a small table were twisted and malformed with extra joints added on and missing. Blackened eyes and quivering souls of children shoved inside each of the whimpering and moaning dolls. She so loved to play with them.

Alastair helped her fix a few of the dolls up and now one looked like a doll centipede. Alastair was taking a break from his work to come have a tea party with her.

The room was dressed in pink and blue's because Madeline loved these colours so very much. Alastair already made work with the parents and brother downstairs. The family pet was strung up with them.

"Isn't this fun!" Lilith happily said as she regarded the demon who actually didn't like coming topside often if he had the choice, such a peculiar demon he was. Perhaps that was why she favoured him for now.

"Loads." Alastair answered and of course Lilith whined at him, he was such a stick in the mud it wasn't even funny. And of course she told him as much. Ever since he got his hands on the Righteous man all he wanted to do was play with him, Lilith was feeling a bit left out. Of course he saw this and reassured her with a smile twisted sharpened teeth showing underneath the well kept teeth of his vessel. Of course a human wouldn't see that but Lilith she wasn't human. Thank goodness for that, it would be so boring.

"Okay, you are forgiven but next time we have a tea party do bring your pet. I would love to see him again, it was fun tearing the soul out of his screaming body." Lilith said and Alastair's sadistic grin was matched by her own.

Alastair has already been at it for twenty years.


End file.
